You Said You Loved Me, I Still Do
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: Nick rubbed his sleepy eyes, more than anything wanting to snuggle into his bed and sleep, but he knew that it would be impossible… without Miley by his side. -N I L E Y-


**A/N: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful****owners. Legal since last names aren't used. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He looked at the doctors and nurses in white running around yelling commands and asking questions at each other. All the while; there he sat, on that plastic hospital waiting room seat, not knowing exactly what was going on, with his head in his hands. His eyes were red and puffy from both: the lack of sleep and all those tears that seemed endless. It had been almost thirteen hours since he'd rushed to the hospital, having just heard the horrific news. He handed slept a wink since then, he refused to do so.

**Almost fifteen hours ago;**

_Nick walked into their apartment, his steps dead and slow. "Hey Nicky! I need to tell you some--" Miley cried cheerfully, walking through doors to the living room. But her smile slipped right off her face as she registered the look on her fiancé's face. She walked closer rapidly, "Nick, you Ok? Are you sick? What happened?" she questioned; worry taking over her happiness. She brought her hand up to his forehead to feel if he had a fever. Nope, nothing. _

_Suddenly, Nick shrugged her hand off harshly. Miley stared at him in shock, "Nick… is everything Ok…?" she asked him nervously. He turned his head to look at her, his eyes an inferno. Miley was taken back for a minute. His eyes narrowed, "Why don't you go ask Justin…" He muttered ruthlessly, and stormed off to their bedroom. _

_Miley was extremely confused. What did Justin have to do with any of this? He was simply an ex-boyfriend, and Nick and him were friends now… right? She followed him into the room. He was sitting on the bed, his eyes shut tight. Miley opened her mouth to speak, but found no words. Besides, what exactly was she supposed to say? When she had no idea what he was even referring to…? Nick was never this harsh or rude with her, this made her anxious. She didn't like the way he was acting right now._

_She frowned, "Nick, please, what are you talking about?" she questioned calmly. "Why are you acting so innocent?" He asked her, looking up. She was getting frustrated, "Ok, can you please just stop being so… Ugh. Just tell me what you're talking about!" He stared at her, his eyes accusing, "You want me to tell you? I'll tell you!" he yelled, jumping up and walking down the stairs, frantically searching for something. Miley followed him once again; unsure of what he was doing. Finally, Nick found that day's newspaper lying on the coffee table, untouched, where Miley had left it that morning, having not yet read it._

_He picked it up and threw it over to her, "There, read that! Not that it's gonna be news to you!" Miley opened the newspaper slowly and cautiously, bracing herself for what was coming. Her eyes widened as she read the headlines._

"_MILEY STEWART PREGNANT?! And Nick Gray NOT the father?"_

_Miley couldn't believe what she was seeing. She dropped the paper, not wanting read anymore of that story that was obviously consisted of lies, lies and nothing but lies. Her eyes filled with tears. Who could have passed on such false news to the press? She looked u to see Nick looking at her, a disgusted expression on his face. That's when Miley realized; that he believed this lie… She felt her heart breaking. How could he, after they had been through so much together, believe an article without even consulting her? She felt betrayed, like their love had no meaning to him. _

_A few seconds passed in silence, Nick was the first to speak, "How could you, Miley? How could you do this to me? WHY would you do this to me…? Wasn't I making you happy enough? Wasn't I treating you right? We were gonna get married in two months! If you wanted a baby so fast, why didn't you ask ME?! And even after all this…" he drained off; his face exhibiting the aversion he felt. _

_She didn't know what to say. When she did, her voice was barely above a whisper, "Y-you believe all of this?! You believe a measly newspaper article over what I have to say?" She shook her head disbelievingly, "How could I? How could YOU?!" She yelled back at him. "Because he said so himself!" Nick cried, his breath faltering. "W-what?" Miley questioned, not trusting her own ears. Nick replied quietly, "Justin said so himself that it was true." _

_Miley turned around, not able to face him. "And you believed him…! You said you loved me… Yes, I AM pregnant! But guess what? It's yours… " She said in a tone that even she was not able to hear. She spun around, waiting for Nick's response only to find herself alone. He was gone… She felt the tears mounting. He was gone; and he had left her all alone to cry. Did all those 'I love you's exchanged mean nothing to him? Did all those years they had spent together teach him anything at all about her…? She could feel her world shattering coming down to an end…_

_How could Justin do this to her? Hadn't they been friends? WHY would he do this, what was his benefit?! She couldn't take this anymore; she needed to do something, fast! Her brain was throbbing hard against her skull, as if trying to break free. Even if Nick had blown her away, not trusting her, she knew him… way too well. She knew that he was gonna get halfway to wherever he was heading and understand that these were nothing but absolute lies. He's gonna regret yelling at her, he's gonna come home back to Miley apologizing… But how long was it going to take before realization took over Nick? _

_Miley couldn't wait until then. She knew that if she spoke to him, he would stop to think it through and realize how bizarre he was acting. She grabbed her keys from above the refrigerator and dashed outside. She slammed the door open, having reached her car. She drove frantically, looking for any signs of Nick. She was so focused in finding him that she hadn't acknowledged the truck coming straight towards her._

_Her eyes widened with surprise and shock. She was gonna die! And she hadn't even had a proper goodbye with Nick. Heck, he was mad at her. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of dying and never being able to see him, or touch him, or kiss him ever again. Sobs took over her body as she went into a state of hysteria. Right then, she remembered something Nick used to say before she had achieved her dream, she could hear him clearly, his words echoing in her head. He had said, "Miley… Keep your mind clear. On the target. You will eventually get what you want. Never give up, you hear me? It's never too late for anything." _

_Suddenly, she felt confident and a flicker of hope entered her. She pulled herself up and closed her eyes, letting her destiny decide what to do. She brought her hands up to the steering wheel and swiftly swerved. The car fell of the edge, into a small pit consisting of little bushes. The thorns scratched and bruised her delicate skin as she cried out in pain. But she was alive… She could feel her eyes watering, her vision smudging. She couldn't see clearly. He head was spinning, she closed her eyes for a moment, just a moment, and let the darkness take over…_

**Right now;**

_I will not be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to Miley or the baby_, Nick comprehended. He then gulped, remembering… _MY baby…_ He remembered what she had said before '_You said you loved me…'_ he hadn't heard the rest. He closed his eyes, '_I still do…'_ He replied in his mind.

"Nick?" he heard someone call. He broke out of his thoughts and looked up to concede the person. Demi sat down next to him, with Joe by her side. She held out a cup of coffee. "Here, we brought this back for you." He shook his head, refusing to accept anything. Joe sighed, addressing his brother, "Come on, Nick, at least have a cup of coffee. You haven't eaten or drunken anything since… then." He pleaded. Nick shook his head again, "Thanks guys… But I'm not really in the mood for food right now…" Demi forced the cup into his hands, "Nick, this isn't healthy. You look like you're about to fall asleep any moment now, the caffeine will do you some good." He sighed, giving in.

**An hour later;**

Nick rubbed his sleepy eyes, more than anything wanting to snuggle into his bed and sleep, but he knew that it would be impossible… without Miley by his side. He felt someone sit by his side, but he ignored it. Focusing only on Miley. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, he kept repeating in his head, trying to get the message to her. Demi sighed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder in a comforting gesture. He lifted his head up, looking at her. His eyes held regret and remorse. She knew that he was sorry for not having believed Miley.

"Nick…" she whispered. His eyes filled with tears for the millionth time. He shut them, letting the drops escape. He sniffed, "Demi… will Miley ever forgive me?" he whispered, like a little boy already with rotten teeth, pleading with his mother for another piece of chocolate. Demi smile ruefully, "Of course she will…" He shook his head, "No, she won't." Demi opened her mouth to protest, but Nick cut her off, "Demi, I hurt her really bad! She would never forgive me. I said things to her… that-that I really didn't mean. And now, she's in grave danger, and why is that? Me, me, and all me! I am never going to forgive myself."

Demi squeezed his shoulder once last time before standing up, "You know… you can keep telling yourself that. Or you CAN at least attempt to forgive yourself, you know they say it is the hardest thing a man can ever do… And you can suck it up, and be strong for Miley, after all, she needs you now more than ever." She smiled at him encouragingly and turned away from him. "Demi?" he said abruptly, she turned around, "Miley's gonna be Ok, right?" he asked, his tone hopeful. "Of course she is. She is the strongest person I've ever known. She's not gonna just leave you and all of us that she loves hanging just like that." He nodded, feeling much better, "Thanks." She nodded.

**A while later;**

Nick sighed; his head leant on the white tiled wall. His eyes drooped shut, before a voice woke him up, "Doctor! The patient is coming to her conscious!" Nick's eyes shot wide open as he sat up swiftly. The white-coated doctor ran from his room, into the room that held Nick's love. He silently pleaded and prayed to god that she was Ok.

A few minutes later, a pair of white shoes came into Nick's view. He heard someone clear their throat, "Mr. Gray…?" he stood up, nervous. "Yeah. I-is she… Ok?" his tone practically begging the doctor to say yes. The doctor pushed his glasses up his nose, "I'm pleased to say… yes, she is." He shut his eyes close; tears started streaming down his cheeks. The doctor was smiling wide, as Nick let out a watery chuckle. "And… the baby." Nick froze. "It proved to be a very difficult task, but we've managed to save the baby too." He broke out into a grin.

"Can I-can I see her?" the doctor smiled back, patting him on the back, "Yes, you may, young man." "Thanks!" he cried, running towards her room. The doctor laughed, shaking his head good-naturedly as he watched Nick speed off to see one he loved. "Love…" he muttered to himself before setting off to his next task.

Nick entered Miley's room to find her sitting on the bed, his smile dropped by a mile as he took in her appearance. Cuts and slashes covered her body. She looked really fragile and… already broken. "Miley…" he whispered. She looked up, her eyes displaying hurt and pain, physically but mostly emotionally. He walked towards her. Her eyes filled with tears, she gulped. "Miley…" he repeated, even more softly. She started sobbing. It broke his heart to see that he had caused all of this. HE had caused so much pain to her. He hated himself for it.

He crossed the room swiftly reaching her. She looked up at him, her eyes shone with fear and love. She thought he was still mad at her. He shook his head, his eyes filling with tears as well. He promptly took her delicate figure in his arms, pressing her face into his chest, resting his chin on her head as she sobbed. She wrapped her arms around him; he placed soft kisses on her head, whispering soothing words into her ears time after time, "Sh… It's Ok… I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have. I-I was wrong Miley; I should never have doubted you! I just love you so much that I didn't even stop and think about it, I felt betrayed, and I now I know that it wasn't necessary at all. From now On, I promise to trust you. Heck, I've already trusted you with my heart! I-I, please Miley, stop crying!" this just made her hold him closer; "…I… love you, Smiley."

She finally looked up, her face stained with tears. He brought his thumb up to gently wipe them away, avoiding the bruises. "I love you too Nick, and don't ever do that again!" He smiled, shaking his head, "I won't." She smiled back at him weakly.

Nick brought his fingers up to her face, lightly running his finger across a wound above her left eyebrow. She didn't move an inch. "Doesn't it hurt?" he asked her softly. She shook her head, "Now that I'm with you; no…" he smiled, pulling her close once again and whispering in her ears, "I love you." She smiled, and replied, "I love you too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: WOOOOOOO! HAI! :D OMG, OMG, OMG. I have NO idea why I'm 'OMG'ing. :p Lol.  
Weeelll, I hope you liked it! I did! This was kinda… intense, even to write. Lol. :) The title may have been confusing... but I hope you understood the meaning! :D**

**Please, please, PRETTY please, REVIEW. I know I do this because I love to write, but everyone loves appreciation. :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
